True Art
by xxxAriha
Summary: A inox Deidara story read to find out
1. Chapter 1

True Art 1

a deidara/ino story

Ino POV

I glared at the boy in front of me. I didn't even know his name and already I hated him.

His black cloak with red clouds blended in well with the darkness of the room. The other Akatsuki members stood behind him. "How'd i do?Un." the boy asked. A man with pointed orange hair stepped from the shadows. "Well done Deidara." he said. I tested the ropes around my wrists. Looks like I loosened them up a bit while i was struggling. As the man kneeled in front of me I gripped a kunai in the pouch on my waist. No one noticed me. I leapt up, bashing the man in his nose with my head. The others sprang into action but I managed to slip past them. "Who said small isn't powerful must be stupid." I laughed as I ran out of the room. The halls in this place were no better lit then the room I was just in. I heard the others behind me. "Ino. Come in Ino." I heard Shikamaru said through the small radio device in my ear. I placed my finger to it. "Ino here. What can I do for you?" I asked. "Where are you?" Shikamaru asked. "No clue. I was captured by Akatsuki. I managed to escape though." I replied. Shikamaru sighed. "We'll wait for you then." he said. " No. Get Naruto and head home. I'll catch up." I commanded. Shikamaru sighed again. "Fine Ino. But be careful." he ordered. I smiled. "Aren't I always?" I joked. "No." he responded flatly. Then static. One of the Akatsuki had caught up to me. His hair was black and he had the sharigan. I leapt over his arm as he swung it trying ,and failing, to catch me. Next came a fatal attempt from a blue shark looking guy. His sword struck me in the gut. I doubled over in pain allowing him to nearly catch me. I shook it off and leapt out a window ,breaking the glass. As I tumbled to the ground a familiar voice rang from the trees. Kiba ,riding Akamaru, ran at me. I reached out and grabbed his outstretched hand. He pulled me onto Akamaru's back and ran towards the cover of the trees.

Deidara's POV

I couldn't help but smile. A Leaf village ninja had just outsmarted Pein. Well she had outsmarted the entire Akatsuki. And in their own hideout too. For shame. I tried to imagine what she looked like. She kept her face covered by her Anbu mask and her hair was hidden by a hair accessory. Since she hadn't spoken a word to me I couldn't tell what she sounded like. Man, this girl was good. Akatsuki better watch their back. They might just be dealing with a master. I laughed to myself. "There I go again. Thinking about Akatsuki as if I'm not part of it." I chuckled. "What's so fing funny!! We just lost a prisoner. Who knows what the hell she can tell her village!!" Hidan yelled. I smiled. "All it takes is one girl to outsmart six Akatsuki men. I find that hilarious. Un." I replied. Hidan made a strangling gesture with his hand. "You could've helped." Kakuzu retorted. I shrugged. "I could've but I didn't feel like it. Un" was my answer. "I don't fing care. You should've helped!!" Hidan yelled. "I should've. But I didn't." I taunted. Hidan held up his hand in a strangling gesture. "One day. " I heard him say. I laughed. "Hidan. You can't even catch me. "I yelled back.

End chapter 1


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Ino' Pov

From the look on Lady Hokage's face, I could tell that the information I had given her was important. Either that or very serious. "Ino. That mission wasn't yours." she finally said. I took a step towards her desk with my hands together. "I know but the missions you've been assigning me were so wimpy. I needed some fun." I defended. Lady Hokage crossed her arms,angrily. "Every mission matters. " she said coolly. I rubbed the back of my head. She wasn't the only angry one. "Well Excuse me. Tsunade. But I choose to do whatever mission I please." I announced. Tsunade glared at me. "What was that?" she asked. I held my fist in the air triumphantly. "I said what I meant! This village is great and all but I think I'll go out into the world and see what I can make of my own life!!Heck, I might fall in love!!" I cheered. Tsunade rubbed her forehead. "Fine. I'll let you go. But if you come back in a week you deal with any mission I give you. Got it?" she asked, holding out her hand. I slammed my hands on her desk. "And what if i last longer than a week?" I asked. Tsunade smirked. "Although I doubt you will. I'll stop sending you on 'wimpy' missions. Do we have a deal?"she asked. I shook her hand. "You bet we do!!" I cheered.

Deidara's POV

I glanced out my window. If those ANBU came back I'd spot them first. I was especially interested in finding out who that girl was. Something about her seemed so familiar to me. And even though Sasori-danna would call me foolish for thinking it maybe she'd consider joining Akatsuki. I smiled to myself. "Fool. Why would an ANBU join Akatsuki?Un" I asked myself. But even that didn't kill the small hope I had. It was like a candle. Small but warm. After awhile I got restless. When would Pein assign me a new mission? Maybe he was mad that I didn't chase the ANBU the night before. If that was the case Donna would kill me. A scroll landed directly in front of me. " We have Hidan's big mouth to thank." Sasori said. Then he left, expecting me to follow. Which I did. "Remember that Anbu last night?" Sasori asked,as we walked down the dark hall. I pretended to think. "Yes. Yes. But it's very faint. Un." I joked. Sasori glared at me. "Well. From a lead we have in Yokohama, I found out all the ANBU that were on that mission." he said, handing me a pile of files. "Kiba Inuzuka, Naruto Uzamaki, Shikamaru Nara, Akamaru." I read. "Donna. The one we caught was a girl. Three of these people are men and one's a dog." I whined. Sasori threw another file at me. A blond haired girl smiled up at me. Her fingers were in a peace sign. "Ino Yamanaka." I read. "Very good Deidara. We know you can read now." Sasori commented. I flipped him the bird. "Shut up." I hissed.

He smirked. Probably thought all my threats were nothing. Jerk. "So. Where are we going?" I asked through gritted teeth. "Simple. We wait for Ino to arrive in the Hidden Sound Village tonight and we recapture her. From there Pein makes the decisions." Sasori replied. I bit my lip. Pein would probably kill her for revenge.

Ino's pov

I saw the Hidden Sound Village in the distance. "Wow. I got here faster than I expected." I said. Looking at the sky, I estimated that I had ten or more minutes to find somewhere to stay. Maybe even twenty. I was so focused on my own thought I didn't notice the hands reaching out for me from the shadows. Until it was too late


	3. Chapter 3

True Art 3

Deidara's Pov

I stared at the blonde girl Sasori had captured. In the dark her face was hard to see. She looked dead though and I was worried. "Sasori-Danna. Is she okay?" I asked,looking up at Sasori.

"Who cares?" Sasori snapped. I turned back to the girl. If she was caught this easily it was hard to believe she was the one who had escaped Akatsuki. But looks can be deceiving. I sighed. "You were a little rough. Un." I mumbled. Sasori just shrugged. He could care less.

"What are we gonna do with her? Un?" I asked. Sasori stepped forward holding a kunai. "We'll kill her." he said. Her eyes snapped open and she leapt to her feet. "Not a chance!!" she yelled, kicking Sasori's head off his shoulders. "That's just great." Sasori snapped.

Ino stared at his head. "A...aaaa" she stammered, pointing at his head. " AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!" she screamed. I held back a laugh. This was the funniest reaction I had ever seen. "Deidara! She's running!" Sasori yelled. I turned in time to see her sprint out of the dark alley. "Hey! Un!" I called, chasing after her.

Ino's POV

I ran fast. Never looking back. This time I was on my own. No Kiba or Akamaru to save me. I could feel my heart pounding in my chest. "A...talking head..." I panted, still running. The image of the head made me run faster. Glancing back, I saw I was a mile from town. "Where were these guys when I was running laps in the academy?" I wondered. One of them was following me. I didn't have to look back to see. I just knew. "Just keep running Ino." I reminded myself. By now I could see the other village. It was directly in plain view. I ran up the great staircase and blended in with the crowd. I silently prayed that whoever was chasing me wouldn't notice me. As I felt his presence pass my heart nearly leapt out of my chest. I sighed. For now I was safe. Nothing left to do but shop!


	4. Chapter 4

True Art 4

Deidara's POV

I paced back and forth. Pein was going to be so mad. Ino had gotten away. Worse than that I had let her get away. Even if no one else knew, I did. And it was killing me. Why didn't I reach into the crowd and capture her. The image of her standing with her hands clasped together hoping and praying I wouldn't find her came back to my mind. That's why. She seemed too innocent. I rubbed my forehead. Her voice kept ringing in my head. A loud scream filled the air. I looked out into the rain. It was like I was there watching. As I ran out of my room Kisame appeared. "Did you scream?" he asked. I pushed past him. That girl needed my help. I don't know how but I knew. "Deidara!!" Sasori yelled from Pein's office. I ran past him as well as Hidan, Kakuzu, and Itachi. Where I was going I didn't know. I just followed the scream.

Ino's POV

I hung onto the cliff edge as best I could. "Why did I ever make this bet with Tsunade?" I whimpered. I was cold, wet,tired, and scared. The rain made it hard to see. I started to climb back up with little to no success. I made a desperate leap for the top of the cliff, not knowing how high it really was. Luckily I grabbed a rock sticking out enough to be a solid support. "Phew." I sighed,feeling triumphantly. The rock broke and I was sent falling into the ravine below. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!" I screamed. A shadowed figure leapt off the cliff and grabbed my arm. His Akatsuki cloak blew in the wind. "Hello Ino. Un." he said. I snatched my arm away. " Why are you here?" I asked. He smiled. "To save you. Un." he replied.


	5. Chapter 5

True Art 5

Deidara's POV.

I stared at Ino's sleeping form. How was I going to explain this to Donna? Or Pein for that matter? We'd been so close to having her out of our hair and I messed it up. Ino rolled over and stared at me. "When'd you wake up?Un." I asked, not trying to hide my surprise. "A few minutes ago." she replied, sitting up. I nodded. It seemed like every time I got close enough to see her face the light was bad. " Describe your face for me. Un." I said. "Why?" Ino asked. I folded my arms. "Never mind. Un." I said. There was a knock at my door. 'Oh crap!!' I leapt to my feet and held the door closed. "Who is it?!" I called. "Open the door!!" Pein yelled. I glanced over at Ino. She was frozen in place. "That may not be possible. Un." I called. "Open the door." Pein repeated fiercer this time. I sighed. "Forgive me." I said allowing Pein to enter my room. Behind him were Hidan, Sasori, and Zetsu. " You." Sasori growled stepping in front of Ino. She pointed at him and screamed. " SILENCE!!" Pein yelled. Ino shut up. Pein stared at her in shock. No one had ever listen to him the first time. I smiled realizing it was all an act. This girl was good. Pein smirked. "Get her a cloak. She's in." he said. "WHAT!!" Hidan yelled. I smiled at him. " You heard the man. Fetch un." I teased.

Ino's Pov.

I glanced around the large room they put me in. The blue haired girl didn't even acknowledge my presence. She just focused on her book. I sat down on the opposite bed and stared at her. Finally she looked over. "Could you please not stare at me. It makes me uncomfortable." she said. I bowed my head. "Sorry." I said. " By the way. My name's Konan." she said. " Ino." I chirped. Konan smiled for a second before snapping the light by her bed off. I waited for her to fall asleep before I slipped out into the hall. I slumped against the wall and cried. My entire body shook. It took a lot of effort not to cry outloud. So this is where I end up. In Akatsuki. "What a baby." a voice said. I looked up into the face of a silver haired man. "Who..?" I began. "Shove it." he said sitting beside me. I glanced at the floor. " So what's your problem?" he asked. I sighed. If this guy would listen to my problems then why not risk it? " I made a bet that I could last a week on my own. And as much as I want to prove her wrong look where I ended up." I said. "Won't it be harder to survive in Akatsuki?" he asked. "I never thought of that. Thanks.." " Hidan." he finished. I stood up. "Thanks Hidan!!" I exclaimed, running back into my room. "Prepare to eat your words...Lady Hokage." I laughed falling asleep.


	6. Chapter 6

True Art 6

Ino's pov

I fingered the cloak's rough material. "Like it?" Sasori asked. "Yes. I like it so much I want to burn it!!" I chirped. Sasori laughed. "Who are we waiting for?" I asked. "Deidara." he answered. I crossed my arms . "HEY!!DEIDARA!!MOVE IT!!" I yelled. Deidara ran around the corner, tripping over his own feet. "Nice." Sasori complimented. I place my hands on my hips and regarded Deidara's sloppy clothes. "What is wrong with you?" I asked, adjusting his cloak. "Huh?Un." he asked. I started on his hair. Behind me I could hear Sasori laughing. " Be quiet Sasori." I snapped. Deidara stuck out his tongue. "Deidara." I warned. He pulled his tongue back.

"There." I said, patting his head . Deidara pouted. " Thanks mom." he said sarcastically. I smiled. This was too easy.

Deidara's pov

I smiled at Ino's back. In many aspects she was a child still but in others she was a motherly figure. Sasori was pointing out functions of his puppet to Ino . She seemed really interested. Only a week and she knew every aspect of Akatsuki life. Ino glanced back at me and smiled. I gave her a little wave. In just a little while she'd be returning to Konaha. No use getting attached. Sasori glanced at me. I waved him away too. We'd been over this already. " We're almost there." Sasori told Ino, focusing on Ino again. I smirked . Smart Donna. Ignore your problems. "Hey. What's that?" Ino asked,leaning over my clay bird. A ball of fire flew past one wing. " Donna!! What is that? Un!" I called. Sasori glanced over the edge. "Looks like someone tipped em' off. There are outside ninja there as well." he announced. Ino stared at him. "What village?" she asked. Sasori glanced up at her. " Konaha." he answered


	7. Chapter 7

True Art 7

Ino's pov

I glanced out at Sakura and Naruto. They were talking over radio with Kiba and Shikamaru. "If you don't want to fight them, you don't have to." Sasori said. I turned to Deidara. For some reason, I felt safer with him then anyone else. He turned to me. I sighed. If I didn't fight I'd feel horrible if one of them got hurt. "I'll fight ." I decided.

Sasori nodded. " If that's what you want." he said. Deidara smirked. "So. Shall we begin. Un."

Sakura's pov.

I looked up as three figures downed in Akatsuki cloaks leapt out. The smallest one ran at me. I kicked off the straw hat they wore and gasped. "INO!!" I cried. Ino stared at me. I could see the regret in her eyes. "Ino." I cried rushing forward. Ino kicked me back into a tree. "Ino!!" Naruto yelled rushing at her. "Wait Naruto!!" I yelled.

"Rasegan!!" he cried. "KATSU!!" The ground in front of Naruto exploded sending him flying back next to me. The third Akatsuki figure stood over us both. His dark eyes stared down at us. "Naruto. I think we need back up." I whispered. Naruto nodded. "Fang over Fang!!" I heard Kiba yell. "Kiba!! Shikamaru!!" I cried as the two appeared from the trees. Ino took a step back. Her eyes settled on the kunai I had dropped. "Not so fast Ino!!" Shikamaru yelled sliding in front of her. "Stay out of my way!!" Ino commanded. "Shadow possession jutsu!!" "Ninja Art: Profusing of the flowers!!" Their jutsus collided creating a storm of flower petals and broken shadows. I gasped. They'd always been on the same team. Maybe I could use that to my advantage. "Ino what are you doing? These are your teammates." I yelled. Ino froze. Yes! My plan was working. "How can you turn your back on the entire village?" I yelled. Ino dived for the kunai. " Be quiet!!" she yelled throwing it. I ducked. "Sakura. I'm not coming back." she hissed. "What?" Shikamaru said, shocked. "You heard me. I'm staying with Akatsuki." Ino declared.


	8. Chapter 8

True Art 8

Deidara's pov

I stared at Ino in disbelief. She was staying? Ino's friend, Sakura, stared at her in shock. "Ino?" her friend , Shikamaru, said. Ino took a step back and hugged my arm. "Donna. What now? Un." I whispered. Sasori glanced back at my clay bird. His puppet was still damaged. "I can't do much but.." "Use me." Ino interrupted. Sasori nodded. His chakra strings attached themselves to her body. "Ino.. we're not holding back." Naruto said. Ino smiled. "That's fine." she replied. Naruto rushed forward. "NO!!" Sakura screamed. Naruto froze. " Let them go." Sakura ordered. "But.." Naruto began. "I said let them go." Sakura barked. Sasori pulled Ino back until they both managed to leap onto my bird. I glanced back at Sakura. Her eyes were fixed in a glare. I leapt after Sasori and Ino. "Are you sure?Un." I asked. Ino glanced up at me. "Yes." she replied. As we flew home she was completely silent. I tried to ignore her but even Sasori seemed worried. Ino kept her eyes fixed on the sky. " Ino. You didn't have to stay." he said. Ino stood up. "Ino? Un." I asked. Ino leapt off my bird, not even caring what the consequence would be. "INO!!" I called, leaping after her. Sasori sent one of his chakra strings after me. I grabbed it and swung to catch Ino. She snapped out of her trance by then. She clung to me then. "What happened?!" she squealed. I stared at her in disbelief. " You don't remember ? Un." I asked. Ino shook her head. I handed her to Sasori and climbed onto the bird myself. We continued our flight home silently. Sasori kept a firm arm on Ino's shoulder. I couldn't help but feel jealous. But I focused on the sky.

Ino's pov

Back in my room, I flopped onto my bed. I almost jumped out of my skin when Sasori opened the door. "Knock first!!" I snapped. Sasori knelled in front of me. "Yeah yeah. Just checking on you." he replied. "Why?" I asked. "Deidara asked me to." Sasori answered. I smiled a little. Just like Deidara. "Where is he?" I asked. "Outside." I stood up and made a dash for the door. Sasori called after me. I burst through the door and spotted Deidara. His back was to me. I ran at him, leaping on his back. "WHAT?!" he gasped, dropping his ring. I hugged his neck. "What's the occasion? Un." he asked. I kissed his cheek. "Thanks for worrying." I said. Deidara blushed. "What? Is that it? Un." he laughed. I was about to kiss his lips when Konan appeared from behind a rock. "Hurry! Konaha somehow found Akatsuki." she announced,running inside. Deidara glared at me. "What did you do? Un." he growled. "Nothing." I retorted, sliding off his back. He summoned his bird and leapt on. Sasori and Hidan leapt on behind him. "Ino!!Come on!!" Tobi cried leaping on behind Hidan. "INO!!" another voice yelled. I turned and saw Sakura. Tears were streaming down her face. "Sakura!!" I cried. I turned back to Deidara. This was probably the hardest decision I'd ever made. Choosing between my best friend and the first guy I really and truly loved. Deidara's eyes sent me silent pleas. I turned to Sakura. My hand trailed to the Akatsuki cloak around my shoulders. "I'm sorry." I whispered. Sakura didn't understand. But Deidara did. He turned away. I dropped the cloak and ran towards Sakura. "Ino!!" she cried hugging me. I watched Deidara and the others fly off. "Good-bye Deidara." I whispered, so that only I could hear.


	9. Chapter 9

True Art 9

Ino's pov

I stared at the sky. It made it seem like I was watching clouds instead of looking for Deidara's bird. Naruto continued babbling to Choji. I sighed. Some things never change. Shikamaru had his nose in the map. "You can't read it can you?" I asked. "I can. It's just in a language I can't read." he said. I sighed again. Wonderful. Same old wild goose chase. Probably another way for Tsunade to confuse us. I noticed a hawk with the leaf village symbol flying overhead. "Look!!" I cried. The hawk landed, allowing Shikamaru to read the message that it carried. "Looks like Ino's going home. Some lord is in the village looking for a shinobi wife and all kunoichi are to report to Tsunade." he said. I grabbed the paper from him and read it. "I can't marry a lord!!" I screamed. "No one said you would but if you are chosen why is it a problem?" Choji asked. "No guy would go for you anyway." Naruto said. I punched him. "I still can't marry a lord." I hissed. I had to find Deidara before anything else.

Deidara's pov

I glanced at the crowd of kunoichi waiting outside. "Nice job Pein. Not only our we criminals, we're criminals that protect a lord. Un." I said. "Did you have any better ideas?" Pein asked. "Both of you zip it. First we help this lord, then we get a new hideout." Konan snapped. I turned back to the window. "Looks like its time to go." Sasori announced. We filed out and entered the brightly lit hall. The lord we were working for was already there. "Alright . Let's begin." he declared.

Ino's pov

I managed to stay last by some strange miracle. The lord was a slimy, ugly...thing. I couldn't find the right words to describe him that's how nasty he was. "Ino Yamanaka."

Deidara's pov

"Ino Yamanaka." I looked up quickly. Ino stood in front of the lord. I glanced back at my feet. From her face I could tell she recognized us. Tobi nudged me. "Sempai. Its Ino-chan!!" he whispered. "Shhh."Pein ordered. Ino smiled. " Hello. My name is Ino Yamanaka of the Hidden Leaf Village. Pleased to meet you." she said, bowing politely. The lord smiled. " Hello Ino. Now do you know why you're here?" he asked. Ino kept her smile. "No sir. All I know is that this is a mission given to me by my Hokage." she answered. I could tell she was lying. Ino said she was tired of being given weak missions and this was one of them. The lord stood . "Well Hokage. My mind is made up." he declared. I bit my lip. 'Ino' I begged silently, 'run now.' Ino bowed and left. I noticed she smiled at me before she left. I smiled myself. She was planning something.


	10. Chapter 10

True Art 10

Ino's pov

I stared out the large window. The room I was in was provided by the lord for his 'future bride'. I sighed. From here I could see the entire Akatsuki. Konan normally visited. She told me this was the only way they could remain safe until they found a new hideout. I noticed Deidara staring up at my window. I waved. My heart sank when he merely turned and ran to catch up with the others. Why did it seem like he was avoiding me? I smiled, finally coming up with a plan. I climbed out the large window and stood uneasily on the roof. "This is by far the worst idea I've ever had." I said,tugging a large sheet out the window. I held the sheet like a parachute. The strong wind caused the sheet to fly high into the air. "Definitely the worst idea I've ever had!!"

Deidara's pov

I looked up as the large shadow passed overhead. "Look!!It's Ino-chan!!" Tobi exclaimed. "Told you she was insane." Hidan said. "No you didn't." Kakuzu objected. I ignored their bickering and ran after Ino. The wind was picking up and she was flying faster away. "Ino!!UN!!" I yelled. She turned her head and winked , sticking her tongue out at me. Then she vanished over the trees. "INO!!"


	11. Chapter 11

True Art 11

Ino's pov

I landed firmly on the red roof. The sheet covered my head. "Man. My arms are tired." I whined. I pulled the sheet off my head. Dusk was settling in. At least that's what it looked like. Those clouds could be rain clouds. As I finished the thought the rain started. These winds were stronger and in no time I found myself back in the air. "Stupid sheet." I muttered.

Deidara's pov

I stared out at the rain, focused on Ino. "Sempai!! Let's go look for Ino!!" Tobi whined. Konan stood up and walked over to the large chest across the room. She pulled out her cloak. "Konan?!" Pein exclaimed as Konan put it on. "I'm going to look for Ino. Believe it or not you all really changed for the better when she was around. I actually liked it much better. And since she did me a favor, I'll do one for her." Konan declared. "Tobi wants to come too!!" Tobi cried. I shook my head. "Where do we start?" Hidan asked. He and Kakuzu already had their cloaks on. Konan turned to me. "Let's go Deidara." she ordered. The way she said it made it more of a demand so I stood, grabbed my cloak and followed the four of them into the rain. I noticed Sasori follow. "So Donna? Joining the search party? Un." I teased. "I just miss having someone to teach. Plus I miss her reaction to my headless moments." he replied. I shook my head again. Can't fool me Donna.


	12. Chapter 12

True Art 12

Ino's pov

My arms were numb and yet at the same time I felt every ache. Rain blurred my vision. "Again. Why did I choose this idea?" I whined. All I wanted to do was see Deidara. And talk to him. Just to apologize for choosing Sakura over him. The sheet suddenly got snagged in a nearby tree. "Oh no,oh no, oh no." I repeated. With a loud rip, the sheet tore in half. I grabbed the branch at the last second. Its rough bark dug deep into my skin. The way I saw it I

only had two options: hang from this tree or fall to my death. I tightened my grip on the branch. Death wasn't looking too good so I chose life. I rested my head on the bark to block out the rain. "I'm sorry." I whispered.

Deidara's pov

I ran to keep the rain out of my face. So far it wasn't working. I noticed a white sheet flapping in the distance. "Ino?Un." I called, running even faster. I peered over the edge of the cliff. Sure enough,Ino's small figure was laying curled around a branch. "Ino. Un." I said gently. She looked up instantly. "Deidara." she said, tears already in place. "Don't cry. Un. We need to get you out of there." I ordered. Ino nodded. I held my hand out to her but it didn't reach. " Ino. How did you get down there? Un." I asked, still straining to reach her. She also reached for my hand. "No clue." she laughed. "No time for laughing. Un." I snapped. Suddenly, I heard a sickening crack. Ino looked down and then up at me desperately. "Deidara ." she whimpered as the branch separated from the cliff side. "INO!!" I called after her.


	13. Chapter 13

True Art 13

Deidara's pov

I stared over the cliff in disbelief. My entire body was numb. I barely felt Konan place her hand on my shoulder. "Are you okay?" she asked. "Ino...she...and I.." I stammered. I couldn't even get the words out. "Ino-Chan?? Where is she!!" Tobi chirped. I pointed. "Down there?" Sasori asked. He shrugged and slowly lowered himself down. "Sasori. Watcha doin'?" Tobi asked. "Going to check on the second brat. She might still have a chance." he replied. He pulled me behind him. "D..Donna??" "You're coming too." he said. And that was that. Konan and Tobi followed. "Hey. Where are Hidan and Kakuzu?" Tobi asked. Hidan flew past us. "Damn you Kakuzu!!" he yelled. Kakuzu lowered himself down. "He'll be fine." was all he said before continuing down. Sasori finally leapt off landing firmly on the ground. We followed. Hidan was kneeling beside Ino already. "How is she?" Tobi asked. "Alive." Sasori answered. "She has a few injuries but I can fix them." he continued. I kneeled beside Ino. Blood seeped from her head. She was completely lifeless. How could Sasori tell she was alive? "Our old hideout isn't far. We'll bring her there. I'll go and get the jerks that stayed back." Konan said. I nodded. "Tobi will go too." he announced, running off with Konan. I glanced up at Sasori. "Do your best. Un."

Ino's pov

I woke up slowly. My head was throbbing with pain. "Ow." I groaned. The room I was in looked familiar. I stood up and entered the hall. Everything was quiet. My memory of this place hit me like a sack of bricks,adding more pain to my headache. Akatsuki. I ran to the kitchen. It was empty. I turned and ran desperately to the living room. Nothing. I spun around. In my head,I silently crossed off the rooms. Kitchen, living room. Where else? I ran for the training grounds. Since I rarely went there, I got lost three times before finding it. And then I saw them. They were too preoccupied to see me at first. Then Tobi turned. "INO-CHAN!!" he yelled, running toward me. He hugged me,nearly killing me. "Can't...breathe." I managed. He let me go. I turned to the others. " Before you say anything," I began ,noticing Pein was about to speak, " I want to say I'm sorry. I know it was wrong and I may have betrayed many of you. Can you forgive me?" I finished. They were silent for a minute. Then Hidan stepped forward. "You," he said poking me in the forehead, "are one weird kid." Sasori shook his head. "You're still Akatsuki. That's the only way we'll forgive you." he said. I smiled. "Thank you. Could you tell me where Deidara is?"

Deidara's pov

I looked up as Ino approached. "Sorry it took me so long to find you." she said. I shrugged. Ino sat beside me. "Thanks for finding me." she said. I glanced at her. "It was Konan's idea. I just treasure my life. Un." Ino laughed. "Deidara. You stink at lying." I glanced at the ground,smiling. "Shut up." I ordered. Ino kissed my cheek. "You forgot 'un' ." she laughed, pouring a cup of water on my head. "Ino!!Un." I yelled, running after her. She ran right past Konan. " Thanks for the idea." I heard her say. "That's it. KATSU!!" I yelled.


	14. Chapter 14

True Art 14

Ino's pov

I glanced around at the room. For some reason I missed sharing a room with someone when I had returned to Konaha. Konan was busy reading one of her books . "Good morning!" I cheered. Konan nodded. Rule one: don't expect Konan to talk when she's reading. I sighed and rolled out of bed. The knock on the door startled both of us. "Who is it?" I yelled. " Who do you think? Pein wants to see you Ino." Kisame yelled back. I turned to Konan but she just shrugged. I pulled my hair back and headed for Pein's office. When I arrived, I nearly died. In the chair across from Pein's desk was Tsunade. Shizune was standing beside her and Sakura was standing opposite Shizune. "Hello Ino." Tsunade said. I smiled nervously. "Lady Hokage. Shizune. Sakura. Hey." I said. Sakura's hand flew forward, slapping me across the face. I stepped back, stunned. I noticed the other Akatsuki members standing outside the door watching. "Lady Hokage. How 'bout one more bet? If I beat Sakura I get to stay. If I lose I'll go back to the village and be a good shinobi." I said. Tsunade smiled. "Sounds fair." she said. I cracked my knuckles. "Let's go Sakura!!" I yelled. Sakura lunged forward. I ducked and her fist flew through the wall. "My wall!!" Pein cried. I grabbed Sakura's wrist and kneed her in the stomach. She grabbed a handful of my hair and pulled. "As cheap a shot this is it will work." she hissed, throwing me through the walls. I say walls cause I went through as many as it takes to get outside. Sakura ran out after me. Immediately, her fist connected with my body before I knew what was happening. I fell back into the dirt, panting and gasping for air. Sakura was a lot stronger than I remembered. I smiled. "Well. I knew this wouldn't be easy. But oh well." I said, weakly getting back on my feet. I spread my feet apart . "Mystical Palm Technique." I whispered. "Healing yourself already?" Sakura asked, as the green mist surrounded my fist. I swept it over my wounds. "Yeah. For this." I held out my hands. " The Mind Transfer Jutsu won't work." Sakura said running to the side. I smiled. "Sasuke taught me a different jutsu. One that took forever to master. At least for me." I announced. "What jutsu?" Sakura asked, stopping. "You know it as the Wind Demon Shuriken, Shadow Windmill!!" As I spoke the shuriken I had placed was flying at Sakura. She managed to dodge it at the last second. I smiled. "Mind Transfer Jutsu!!" I yelled. And she was caught. I turned to Tsunade. By now the entire Akatsuki was outside. Along with Shizune and of course Tsunade. "Now. I pretty much could use a different jutsu but I don't want to kill Sakura. If you order her not to use her jutsu then it will be a fair fight." I said. Tsunade nodded. "Release!!" I said. Sakura glared at me. "That was a cheap shot." she said. "Sakura. Don't use your jutsu." Tsunade ordered. Surprisingly, Sakura obeyed with no questions. I avoided Sakura's fist. She was tougher than I remembered but this match wouldn't turn out like the Chunin Exam preliminaries. Not this time. I grabbed Sakura by her ankle. "This isn't the chunin exam." I hissed, throwing her back. She landed in the dirt. " I agree." she spat, running forward. I grabbed her fist before it could connect with my face and she grabbed mine. Our hands were locked together and neither of us was lettiing go. I could feel blood running down my backside and I knew my wound had reopened. I didn't care. Sakura had as much blood outside her body as I did. I also felt my feet slipping but ignored it. Sakura smiled. "This kinda is like the chunin exams." she said. I smiled back. "Yeah. Except this time there will be a winner."I said. "And it's gonna be me." we both declared. I pushed at her with all my weight sending her back a distances and she did the same to me. We both glared at each other from across the field. And then we ran at each other, throwing our fist at the same time. Our fist hit their target at the exact same time. Just like the chunin exam. We both fell at the same time, hitting the dirt as one entity. "Nice job Ino." Sakura mumbled. I coughed, managing to crawl to my knees weakly. Blood spilled forward,running down my shoulders and dripping into a puddle that had already formed at my feet. "I lost so much blood...yet I didn't feel anything." I muttered. Shizune ran forward and kneeled beside Sakura. "She's alright." she announced after exammining Sakura. Deidara kneeled beside me. "You okay? Un." he asked. I nodded. Shizune came to kneel by me. " Ino. Would you like me to treat your wounds?" she asked. I shook my head and buried my face in Deidara's arms. "Well done Ino. As promised we won't bother you." Tsunade announced. Shizune picked up Sakura and they were gone.

Deidara stood up, taking me with him. "You're pretty surprising.Un." he whispered handing me to Sasori.

Deidara's pov

I stared out the window of my room, trying to ignore Kakuzu's rant. "I'm not fixing this wall!!She broke it, she can fix it!!"he was yelling. I sighed. Ino was still with Sasori. Was her head that bad? I remembered the height of that cliff. It was possible her injury was worse then I thought. Then again I wasn't very educated in the medical field. Not one of my strengths. I sighed again. All this waiting was driving me crazy. The door opened and Konan's head popped in. "She's fine. Just needs a little rest." she said. I nodded and she left. As long as Ino was fine I wasn't worried. I smiled. "She's alright.Un."


	15. Chapter 15

True Art 15

Ino's pov

"I can get up now right?" I asked. Sasori. "Why are you so focused on that?" he sighed. "Can I go or not?" I snapped. "Yes." Sasori replied. I leapt up and ran to find Deidara. He was lounging on the couch,eyes closed. I rested on the back of the couch and stared at him. He looked really funny in his sleep. After a while I got bored. "Deidara. Hey Deidara." I said, poking his cheek. He swatted me away in his sleep. "Deidara. Get up." I ordered, leaping on him. He sat up quickly, glaring at me. "Good morning?" I tried nervously. His glare never wavered. "For someone who fell off a mountain and then got the crap beat out of them you sure are spunky. Un." he finally said. I smiled. He wasn't mad. I could tell. "Yes. It's my specialty. Being a spunky blonde." I joked. Deidara patted me on the head. "Whatever excuse floats your boat. Un." he groaned laying back down. I gave up on him and went to find Tobi.

Deidara's pov

I stared at the ceiling. How long would this last? The peace,the relaxation. Ino's fight would keep the Leaf off our trail but that didn't mean we were safe from the Sand. Or did it. I scratched my head. This was way too confusing for me. Ino looked pretty well but I was still too worried to ask Pein if we could move on. The hideout wasn't a problem, Ino was. I sighed and looked around. "Hey. Where'd she go? Un."


	16. Chapter 16

True Art 16

Ino's pov

We'd been here too long. Tsunade wouldn't bother us but Sakura would. I wondered why we hadn't left yet. Sasori was engrossed in one of his puppets but I took the risk. "Hey Donna." I whined. Since Deidara called him that so would I. "Yeah?" Sasori asked. "Why haven't we left yet?" I asked. "We're waiting for you to recover." he replied. I ran to Pein's office and kicked open the door. "I want to keep that door." Pein commented. "Sorry." I said. "Well. Is there a reason you came or did you just feel it was necessary to kick my door down?" Pein retorted. "Sasori told me why we were still here. Why we haven't left yet. I'm fine." I said. Pein stared at me for a second. I shrank back. Whenever I talked to him he always busied himself with paperwork or something. "Fine." he said returning his eyes to the paper in front of him. I sighed. "So. When do we leave?" I asked. "This evening." he answered. I backed out closing the door. "Looks like you won't need the door much longer." I said to him before I left.

Deidara's pov

I held back a groan. Ino and I just kept running into each other no matter what. "Guess what !!" she chirped to Itachi. "What?" Itachi snapped, sliding away a few inches. "We leave this evening." she answered. When had Pein decided this? I shook my head. Doesn't matter. Ino looks a lot better and if she's already bugging Itachi then she must feel better. "Deidara. Did you hear me?" Ino asked. "Depends on what you said. Un" I challenged. "He knows." Itachi said. "Then my work here is done!!" Ino cheered, running out of the room. I sighed. "How you haven't died of exhaustion escapes me." Itachi murmured. "I have to agree. Un." I said.

Ino's pov

I helped Konan pack her books. "Hey Ino." she began once we finished. "Yeah?" I asked. " This has been something I've been wanting to ask you since you came back. Do you like Deidara?" she asked. I blushed. "Honestly yes. I guess it started when he saved me. Deidara's not like most guys that I know and I like his personality." I admitted. Konan smiled. "I figured as much." she laughed. " Don't laugh. I just told you one of my deep dark secrets and you laugh!? That's so wrong!!" I exclaimed. "Sorry. You're just such a spazz." she answered. I lunged at her. "I may be a spazz but I'm spazz-tastic!!" I laughed. "Agreed." she replied.

Deidara's pov

I hesitated before knocking on Konan's door. When I did, I found Ino and Konan on the floor laughing hysterically. "What's going on? Un." I asked. "Nothing!!" both of them replied, holding back their laughter . It lasted only a second and then they burst into laughter again. " Women. Un." I muttered. " Alright Pein wants to see us. Now un." I ordered. They stopped laughing and followed me. Pein was waiting in the living room with the others. As soon as he saw us he started talking. "As you know, we are departing this evening. I want to make sure everyone has someone to go with." he said. "Like a moving buddy?" Ino asked. "No. Someone to move with." Pein said. "You mean a moving buddy?" Ino repeated. "Yes. A moving buddy." Pein snapped, giving up. Konan shook her head. "Well Konan's coming with me and Hidan is going with Kakuzu. Zetsu who are you going with?" Pein asked. Zetsu pointed to Tobi. Kisame and Itachi stood and left. " Wait!! What about Ino-Chan!!" Tobi wailed. "She'll go with me and Deidara." Sasori replied. "What? Un." I asked. Konan and Ino burst into laughter again. "What? Un ." I asked again. They buried their heads and let out their laughter being as silent as possible. "Women. Un." I muttered in defeat.


	17. Chapter 17

True Art 17

Ino's pov

"How long have we been walking?" I whined. "A total of three hours." Sasori answered. "And you haven't stopped whining once. Un." Deidara added. I stuck out my tongue. "According to Pein's suckish directions we're almost there." Sasori announced. I sat down. "Then you won't mind if I take a break." I said. Deidara sighed and flopped down next to me. "Well. I'm going ahead." Sasori declared. "Have fun." I called after him. Deidara smiled. "You know. Hidan was right. You are weird. Un." he said. "Why? Because I know what I want?" I asked. "No. Un. You just speak your mind too much." he replied. Then he kissed my forehead!! I blushed. Deidara smiled and ran after Sasori. "Deidara get back here!!" I yelled, running after him.

Deidara's pov

I barely watched the movie Tobi put on. (Yes I had to add that.) Ino sat in the corner beside me. She yawned once. "You know Tobi. This movie isn't very recent." she said. "There's lots of blood. So stop complaining." Hidan ordered from the floor. Ino threw a pillow at him. He turned and she pointed to me. "Sinner!!" he yelled, leaping to his feet. I leapt over the back of the couch , avoiding his scythe. The last I saw of Ino was her hair as she slipped into the hall. Hidan swung his scythe again. I ducked. Konan sighed. Music blasted from the kitchen. We all looked up. Bubbles were floating from the kitchen. "Bubbles!!" Tobi cheered, running to the kitchen. Instinctively we all followed cautiously. The kitchen was filled with bubbles and the radio was on top of the fridge. Tobi was trying to keep his head above the bubbles. "Help. Tobi's being eaten by bubbles!!" he cried. From nowhere, Ino leapt on my back and the two of us disappeared into the clear mass. She was laughing hysterically. "Isn't this more fun than a movie?" she asked. I smiled. "Yes. Un." I answered. Konan's laughter could be heard from the left and Kakuzu's complaining wasn't hard to miss either. But it didn't matter. Ino stood up and tackled Sasori. I hadn't even noticed him. For once Sasori was actually laughing. I smiled as Pein crawled through the clear mass . "Its hard to see." he said. "But its fun. Un." I retorted. "Konan was right. Your girlfriend has changed us all."

I ignored the comment. "Yeah. She has. Un." I said, watching her spinning amongst the bubbles. She was laughing with Konan and then they both disappeared. That's when I noticed that the bubbles had escaped the confinement of the kitchen and were all over the new hideout.

Hours later

Ino flopped beside me, finally exhausted. "Wasn't that fun?" she panted. I smiled in return. What was there to say? Anything she thought was fun would probably be fun to me. I pulled her close and rested my head on her shoulder. Ino leaned against me and that's how we slept.

Ino's pov

I woke up quickly. Deidara was gone. Quickly ,I looked around, panicked. Konan was on the couch , reading. I walked over. "Where's Deidara?" I asked. "He's on an assignment. He'll be back tonight." she answered. I stood up and went to my room. He should be back tonight. No need to worry right?

That night

I stood outside, waiting. Sasori stood behind me. "You know. He could just be stalling. It's nothing to worry about." he said, trying to reassure me. I ignored him. "Deidara. Where are you?" I whispered.


	18. Chapter 18

True Art 18

Ino's pov

I stood outside for the fifth night. Deidara still wasn't back. This time Konan was outside, waiting with me. "Konan. Why does someone always wait with me?" I asked. Konan bit her lip and I knew why. Pein still didn't trust me. For some reason that made me really angry. Pein appeared beside Konan. "Is he back yet?" he asked. "No." I snapped. "What's with you?" Pein asked. "I've been here for so long and you still don't trust me?! I fought one of my fellow shinobi , betrayed my village, and I even ran away from a marriage that I probably would have stuck with because that would make me rich!! Isn't that enough!!" I yelled. I noticed the other members of Akatsuki watching, hoping for a show. "Honestly Ino. It's not that I don't trust you." Pein said. "Liar!!" I screamed. So what if I was acting like a spoiled little girl. I didn't care. I dropped to my knees and buried my face in my hands. Deidara's absence was killing me. "Pein. Where was Deidara's mission?" I asked, looking up. "At Konaha's border." he replied. I stood up and ran. "Wait!!" Pein yelled. Konan blocked his path, allowing me to run.

Hours later

I passed the old hideout at dawn. It only took me a few hours to reach the border. But no one was there. I fell to my knees again. This time I layed down and slept.

Deidara's pov

I saw Sasori waiting for me as I approached. "Oh. Did you miss me Donna? Un." I teased. "No. Ino did. She went looking for you though." he replied. "Huh? Un." I asked. No one had been at the border when I was there. "Never mind. She'll be back in a few days."

Sasori said. I followed him into the hideout. " Be careful Ino. Un." I whispered before closing the door.

Ino's pov

I stumbled back to the hideout. Thankfully the shinobi who found me sleeping at the border happened to be Hinata, Kiba, and Shino. They had let me go, promising not to tell Tsunade when they reported to her. I wondered if I'd see them again. Suddenly a life with Akatsuki didn't sound fun anymore. I missed Sakura and the others. I stopped. No one was outside. I could run home now and tell Tsunade everything I knew. Then she could catch Akatsuki and put them in jail and I could go back to my old life. Question is did I want to. A life with no respect and no one who cared enough to be with me. Shikamaru had Temari and Sakura had won Sasuke. So who was let for me. Hinata had Naruto, Tenten had Neji, and all the other guys had no interest in a relationship. So what would I choose? To live alone or return to Akatsuki? I took a deep breath and took the first step towards my choice.


	19. Chapter 19

True Art 19

Deidara's pov

"Sempai!! Ino- Chan is back!!" Tobi cheered. I turned from my sculptures. He looked serious enough so I stood and ran after him. Outside, I spotted Ino. She was running toward the hideout. I ran forward, past the others and hugged her. " I'm so glad to see you." she said. " Do me a favor. Don't look for me anymore. Un" I replied. She pulled away and smiled. "Where's the fun in that?" she asked. Konan ran up beside me and hugged her. "Ino. You had me worried." she said. I pulled Ino back to me. "Hey. I was gone longest. Un." I joked. Ino punched me and laughed. "For some reason I feel like bubbles." she said. "NO!!" Kakuzu bellowed. "Too late!" Ino yelled,running into the hideout. The others followed. "What can you do? Un." I asked Konan. Ino ran back and kissed me on the cheek.

" I missed you." she admitted. Then she ran back inside. Konan smirked. "Simple tell her how you feel." she retorted.

Ino's pov

I opened my door and nearly collided with Deidara. "What can I do for you?" I asked, smiling at him. Deidara crossed his arms nervously. "Can I tell you something? Un." he asked. "Sure." I replied. "When you fell off the cliff the first night we met I heard you yell for help. That's how I knew to save you. And when you joined Akatsuki I wondered how long it would last. I have to admit I never stopped thinking about you. And..." he began. "Deidara. Are you saying you love me?" I asked. He blushed. "Yes. Un." he admitted. I leaned forward kissing him. "I love you too." I said. Then I smiled. I had made the right choice returning to Akatsuki. "I won't go jumping off any cliffs kay?" I chirped. Deidara smiled. " Sounds fair. Un." he replied. We smiled at each other. I really was glad I had stayed with Akatsuki. Because now I had someone to love


End file.
